Game Areas
are digital fields generated by a Rider Gashat upon activation. When activated, a colored pixelated wave of energy envelops a wide radius around where the user is standing and randomly generates containers on the field that could contain Energy Items for the Rider to use in battle. Game Areas can be further enhanced by another Rider entering a Game Area and activating their Gamer Driver to generate their own field. How this affects the field depends on which Kamen Rider is present (ex: having Brave and Ex-Aid on the same field creates blocks and treasure chests in the Game Area). It is unknown at this time if there are any negative side effects to creating a Game Area or if any effects or consequences of using it while the Gamer Driver is damaged are present. When the Dangerous Zombie Gashat is activated, its Game Area causes microbe Bugsters to evolve immediately rather than lay dormant in a human host. Genm can also manipulate a Game Area with his Critical Dead finisher, as he can generate energy constructs of "zombies" to attack a Rider and then detonate them to destroy the target. A Game Area can be rewritten by using the Stage Select function on the Kimewaza Slot Holder, teleporting all participants into another battlefield. A Game Area can also deactivate if the Gashat generating it is not inserted into a Gamer Driver after a certain period of time. Using Legend Rider Gashats in a Game Area generates objects related to the Rider it is based on. For example, the Full Throttle Drive Gashat creates a digital data copy of the Tridoron which attacks an enemy by ramming them during transformation or it can be summoned to execute a Critical Strike variant of Drive's signature SpeeDrop Kick. Wave colors Main 10 games= *Mighty Action X: Magenta *Taddle Quest: Light Blue *Bang Bang Shooting: Neon Blue *Bakusou Bike: Yellow *Gekitotsu Robots: Red *DoReMiFa Beat: Light Yellow *Giri Giri Chambara: Silver *Jet Combat: Orange *Shakariki Sports: Green *Drago Knight Hunter Z: White MAX Game Area.png|Mighty Action X Game Area TQ Game Area.png|Taddle Quest Game Area BB Shooting Game Area.png|Bang Bang Shooting Game Area Bakusou Bike Game Area.png|Bakusou Bike Game Area GR Game Area.png|Gekitotsu Robots Game Area DRMFB Game Area.png|DoReMiFa Beat Game Area GGC Game Area.png|Giri Giri Chambara Game Area JC Game Area.png|Jet Combat Game Area SS Game Area.png|Shakariki Sports Game Area DKHZ Game Area.png|Drago Knight Hunter Z Game Area |-| Other games= *Mighty Brothers XX: Cyan and Orange *Dangerous Zombie: Black *Ju Ju Burger: Red *Maximum Mighty X: Yellow and Magenta *Toki Meki Crisis: Hotpink *Kamen Rider Chronicle: Green *Hyper Muteki: Rainbow *Hurricane Ninja: Orange *Mighty Creator VRX: Rainbow *Chou Super Hero Taisen: Cyan Mighty Brothers XX Game Area.png|Mighty Brothers XX Game Area DZ Game Area.png|Dangerous Zombie Game Area JJB Game Area.png|Ju Ju Burger Game Area MMX Game Area.png|Maximum Mighty X Game Area TMC Game Area.png|Toki Meki Crisis Game Area KRC Game Area.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle Game Area HM Game Area.png|Hyper Muteki Game Area HN Game Area.png|Hurricane Ninja Game Area MCVRX Game Area.png|Mighty Creator VRX Game Area CSHT Game Area.png|Chou Super Hero Taisen Game Area |-| Proto Gashat games= *Proto Mighty Action X: Pink *Proto Mighty Action X Origin: Black **White *Proto Gekitotsu Robots: Red *Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z: Gold *Proto Giri Giri Chambara: Pink Proto MAX Game Area.png|Proto Mighty Action X Game Area PMAXO Game Area.png|Proto Mighty Action X Origin Game Area PMAXO Another Game Area.png|Proto Mighty Action X Origin Game Area's alternative version Proto GR Game Area.png|Proto Gekitotsu Robots Game Area Proto DKHZ Game Area.png|Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Game Area Proto GGC Game Areas.png|Proto Giri Giri Chambara Game Area |-| Dual Gashat games= *Gashat Gear Dual **Perfect Puzzle: Blue **Knock Out Fighter: Red ***Perfect Knock Out: Red and Blue *Gashat Gear Dual β **Taddle Fantasy: Purple **Bang Bang Simulations: Neon Blue PP Game Area.png|Perfect Puzzle Game Area KOF Game Area.png|Knock Out Fighter Game Area PKO Game Area.png|Perfect Knock Out Game Area TF Game Area.png|Taddle Fantasy Game Area BB Simulations Game Area.png|Bang Bang Simulations Game Area |-| Legend games= *Magic The Wizard: Crimson *Toukenden Gaim: Light blue *Full Throttle Drive: Red *Kaigan Ghost: Orange *Galaxian: Cyan *Xevious: Cyan Magic_The_Wizard_Game_Area.png|Magic The Wizard Game Area Gaim Gamer Crack.png|Toukenden Gaim Game Area FTD Game Area.png|Full Throttle Drive Game Area KG Game Area.png|Kaigan Ghost Game Area Galaxian Game Area.png|Galaxian Game Area Xevious Game Area.png|Xevious Game Area Notes *The Game Area and its placing of items randomly may be a reference to randomly generated areas/levels found in modern video games. *A Rider's secondary Gashat used for accessing Level 3 also will not summon Energy Item containers despite releasing the same digital wave, instead only summoning the Support Robot needed for the Rider's upgrade. **This may indicate that they were specifically designed by Genm Corp. for use as upgrade Gashats not capable of transforming a Rider if used alone, or their Energy Item containers simply aren't spawned if activated by a Rider already using another Gashat. *In Ghost episode 50, the color of Shakariki Sports Gashat's Game Area is purple, rather than its normal green color. Appearances }} See also *Game World Category:Phenomenon